Kindness for Kindness
by piuxel
Summary: Maybe Cyborg actually feels. / 2DxCyborg-ish... Placed in Plastic Beach era. One-shot.


The darkness of his room enveloped him. It was strange the way the ocean could be so clear in the light of day, and dark as petroleum at night. It was calm, nonetheless. He was calmer now, that the darkness would hide all the hideous things from his sight, like the horrible whale that insisted on stalk him.

It couldn't be past eight in the afternoon, though, but on the island, night came early, and left early as well.

He heard a few steps violating the warm silence in the small room, derailing his train of thought. Not that he was thinking on something really hard, he was spending the time like he did most of the time: recalling memories.

2D chose to ignore the intruder; he already knew who it was. A quick look to his night stand clock confirmed it to him; cue the android with his meal, at seven thirty sharp. The skinny man heard the familiar cling-clang of his metal cutlery, as she arranged them on his desk, always in careful, perfect order.

* * *

He waited listening how the sounds died, but after a minute, he realized he had failed to hear any steps leaving.

"It is about me, is not it?"

His head instantly shoot up, a mix of surprise, confusion and fear twisting his face at the sound of her voice.

She sounded so much like her, was it not for the metallic echo at the end of her words.

She was standing in front of the arranged desk, facing him, back straight, face solemn. Her ruffled hair was half hidden in a military hat, and her long legs were hugged by tall combat boots, and a short. In the middle of her left calf, a red hankie had been tied.

She was intimidating, he thought.

"W-what?", the fright made his voice quiver.

"The song.", she replied, as if that was enough, the level of her words never rising.

"I-uhm, I'm sorry lo—Cyborg, I-I don't get what you talkin' about!"

"I've been informed you were in charge of lyrical production and musical supervision in the album.", his eyebrows rose a bit. Well, he was never allowed to supervise much of anything, but… "And I have just been handed the music sheets, which contain the lyrics as well."

"Uh…"

"Rhinestone Eyes is about me, is not it?"

Her face was absolute neutrality, as it always was, so he didn't exactly know if she was upset about it. She was right, naturally. He had always wrote about what surrounded him; and between fantasies and accidental allegories, he tried to write somewhat meaningful lyrics. And Murdoc was always satisfied with them, so it was fine.

But then again, was she mad about them?

"Uh, Some Kind of Nature, too.", he finally decided to answer. He quickly turned his head away, and closed his eyes, waiting for a reaction. He just hoped she wouldn't explode against his keyboard, it already wasn't working really fine.

He waited for a few more seconds, but nothing happened. He peeked at her from between his eyelids, and saw her head down. She looked like she was thinking of something. Wait, could she think?

Then, she suddenly stood straight once again. "Do you think I have a soul?"

One of his eyebrows twitched upwards. Huh? "Well… most people have, right?". Maybe she wasn't entirely human, or maybe she wasn't human at all, but she still was a person. And people have souls, alright. It didn't matter if your skeleton was metal or bone. Or… uh, something like that.

She seemed to be thinking again. He waited for her to say something, but instead of that, she began walking towards him. Not too aggressively, but decided. He began fearing she was actually angry about the whole soul thing, and cuddled up into a ball, until he heard the curtains being moved.

"At six thirty seven. At five zero-two. At three fifty five. At one thirty one. At twelve twenty two. At ten fourty seven.", words shoot right out of her mouth like bullets from a handgun; constant and fast. "At nine o clock. At eight eighteen. At six o clock. The schedule varies every other day, fifteen minutes later for each time."

She stood back once again, "Those are the set times Murdoc told the whale to watch you, five minutes each time."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell a little open, as she began walking out of the room, always solemn and strict in every step. Before crossing the door, she stopped again.

"I liked the songs a lot. Thank you, 2D."

* * *

Hello! Hope you liked it!


End file.
